


Boys Will Be Boys

by Eleonorapoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, HP Love Languages Mini Fest, Love Languages, M/M, Quality Time, Traditional Media, physical touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonorapoe/pseuds/Eleonorapoe
Summary: James and Teddy playing video-games while expressing their love language. James - physical touch, Teddy - quality time.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41
Collections: Love Languages Mini Fest





	Boys Will Be Boys




End file.
